


Pumpkin Carving

by DrekkiHawke (FiendsTooth)



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, In which they carve for maybe ten minutes, M/M, Pagan!Hawke, Pumpkin carving, Tumblr Prompts, and Garrett goes on about Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendsTooth/pseuds/DrekkiHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Pumpkin carving prompt that's more Garrett gushing over Halloween than actual carving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts will not be beta'd, nor will they probably make sense, this is mostly just so I can get the flow of writing back in my veins while I take a rest from extra-curricular drawing.

They sat together on the porch, taking in each breath of a chilled autumn wind. They sat with half-hearted smiles pressed upon their lips, though their closeness told otherwise. Knife in hand, the larger man imbedded the blade within the hard exterior of the gourd with a delightful _crunch_. Fenris flinched at the sound but looked up at his friend with the same half-hearted smile.

  
“Keep that up and we may have to just get more pumpkins, Gare.” The bearded man looked down at the impaled gourd, then to the elf with a wide grin before he retrieved the delicately scented blade and playfully pointed it at the air.

  
“All the more reason to get more!” His amber gaze flashed with an idea and he stood abruptly, effectively dropping his pumpkin to the sidewalk as he dashed down towards the street, knife quickly abandoned by Fenris’ side. “Besides, Samhain is almost here! It’s a time to celebrate!”

  
“ _Saa-ween_?” The elf quirked a brow in question, both shoulders raised in question. Hawke spun on his heel, hand over his heart with the dramatic look of insult.

  
“Oh, my dear Fenris,” The bearded giant was next to him again, an arm wrapped around him with a hand outstretched. “a festival of the Dead! Summer’s End!” The elf held the look of utmost confusion, and discomfort to his friends’ arm around him.

  
“It’s Halloween, Fenris.” Garrett relented and pulled back, the wide grin not leaving his visage. So down he looked at the elf and his expression softened.

  
“I know it’ll be your first one since you’ve been here in Kirkwall with us, so…” Hawke cut himself off with a sigh, returning to picking up his knife and the discarded gourd before resuming the carvings.

  
“I’ve just… Never felt that these holidays were worth the celebration.” Fenris fell silent after that, working on gutting another pumpkin, his eyes shadowed by his long bangs. Hawke’s smile finally faded and they remained in silence for what seemed like forever until they’d both succeeded in carving out something in their pumpkins; Fenris’ being a mabari, and Hawkes’, of course, being a dragon.

  
They settled their completed projects along the walkway, both admiring them, really.

  
“I’d really like you to join me for our Samhain celebration.” A lazy hand gently reached over, fingers brushing together before interlocking. The elf froze, his gaze shooting to their hands, then up to his large friend. “It would mean a lot to me.”

  
Fenris smiled, his grip tightening with Hawke’s. “With you? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
